


Finding Love While Skateboarding

by saigerrr



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigerrr/pseuds/saigerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed! Also, I know..... my smut writing fucking sucks. Oh well.<br/>I will be writing more in the future! If you have any story requests message me or comment down below. Byyyyeeeeee!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jonathan - H2O Delirious

Tyler - I AM WILDCAT

(Jonathan's Pov)

I woke up this morning and I felt like skating. I got up did my morning routine and started riding around on my skateboard. I'm on my way to the park. On the way, I see people with their friends and their significant others. Man, I really wish I had friends. I got to the skate park and started well, skating. About a half an hour into skating I saw this gorgeous guy at the other end of the park. I started staring at him for who knows how long . He was talking to someone. Probably his boyfriend. I thought. He looked up at me and I looked away quickly. I went back to skating. I was skating for a few minutes when I heard "Hey." I looked and saw the guy. "Hi..." "mind if I skate with you?" "No.. not at all" "great. Uh. I'm Tyler." "Jonathan." We start skating together and go a little bit without saying anything. Then when we take a break, he asks me "So Jonathan, why are you skating all by yourself?" (Tyler's Pov) I'm at the skate park with my best friend Evan. We were both talking about my ex. "So Tyler, are you over Craig yet?" "Yea. I've decided that it's time to move on." "Well good. Because there is a ridiculously attractive guy looking straight at you." I turn around and see him. He's gorgeous. He sees me looking at him and turns away and goes back to skating. "I'm gonna go talk to him. See you later Evan." "Okay. See ya." I walk over there "Hey." "Hi...." "Mind if I skate with you?" "No.. not at all." "Great. Uh. I'm Tyler." "Jonathan." Jonathan. I like that name. We start skating for a little bit. From the looks of Jonathan, he is pretty damn good with a skateboard. "So Jonathan, why are you skating all by yourself?" "I don't have any friends to skate with..." "oh. Well... I'll be your friend." "Ok.." "Great. But if we are friends I'm going to need your phone number. " "Ok." We exchange phone numbers and went our separate ways. I walked over to Evan. "How'd it go?" "I got his number." "Nice." "Yep." And thus, the friendship was born.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jonathan's Pov)

Tyler and I have been hanging out for awhile and I'm really enjoying it. I've developed a crush on him. I don't think he feels the same way though. He is just so wonderful. We are currently walking to my place. "Hey Tyler?" "Hmm?" "I need to tell you something." "Whats that?" "I..... I like you.." "Well I like you too." "No, I mean I like like you.." Silence. "You don't like me back, do you?" "No. I don't like you." I look down. "I don't like you because either love you." I look up. "You do?" "Yes. I love you so much." It started raining. I look into his eyes. "I love you too." He smiled and we lean in. I felt our lips touch and a million fireworks went off. We pulled back and I laughed. "What's so funny?" "Kissing in the rain? How cheesy can we get?" He starts laughing as well. We start walking to my house. We walk hand in hand. 

At Jonathan's house.

We get to my house and get in and me and Tyler start kissing and don't stop. Then, we go upstairs and the kissing leads to....

WARNING: SMUT SCENE

Tyler pushes me against the wall and kisses down my neck. I accidentally let a moan slip. I can feel him smirk against my skin. I push him away and pull off his shirt. He pulls my shirt off and goes back to kissing me. We are full on making out by now. We get on the bed and I'm on top at first but he flips us so he's on top. He smirks and takes off his pants. I moan whenever his hard erection is showing. He smirks and takes off my pants. He lubes up and pushes in me. I moan. He starts thrusting faster and I keep moaning. He comes inside of me and pulls out and he lays next to me out of breath. I turn my head, look at him and smile. He looks back at me. "What are you looking at cutie?" "Just the beautiful man in front of me" he blushes and I giggle. We cuddle up under the covers and fall asleep that way. 

End of Smut. 

I wake up with the sound of a heartbeat in my ears. I look up to see a sleeping Tyler. I smile as the memories of last night come to me. I see Tyler start to open his eyes so I look away "Good Morning my Love" I look up and smile "Morning gorgeous" he smiles. We got up out of bed and took a shower together. We got out and got dressed. "Would you like to go get some breakfast babe?" "Sure Tyler." So we headed out. We ended up at a cafe called Village Street Cafe (it's a cafe in my town. Idk just go with it.) We ordered and ate. When we were down we walked around. I have been thinking all day: life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed! Also, I know..... my smut writing fucking sucks. Oh well.  
> I will be writing more in the future! If you have any story requests message me or comment down below. Byyyyeeeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. Before you say it. Yes I know this was short. This is my first short story so I'm doing my best. I will get better at these! Chapter 2 is coming!  
> Byyyyeeeeee!!


End file.
